


(France x Chubby!Reader) - A Rosebush in Paris

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader ran away to a garden after being bullied for her weight. There she meets Francis... What could happen?</p><p>(stupid summary is stupid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(France x Chubby!Reader) - A Rosebush in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or you (Francis has that pleasure ^.~) Be warned there is some Spamano and PruCan in here, but if you blink you might miss it. 
> 
> If you need any of the foreign language translated, ask and I'll do that for you :3

“That's right, you coward! Run away!” The leader of a group of bullies yells out at (F/n) as she flees in tears. You see, she's always been a bit chubby, which never bothered her. Until the day these bullies showed up. It's like they're trying to ruin the (h/c) girl's life. They snicker to themselves as they hear a new sob come from the figure in the distance. 

(F/n) eventually finds herself in a garden, far enough away from the bullies. She slumps down near some (f/c) roses and allows herself to cry fully. This wasn't the first time those bullies had bothered her since she moved to Paris, more like the twentieth if not more. Each time they start in on her, a little bit of her self-esteem cracks until it dropped so low that she almost doesn't think that she's worth it to be alive. She smiles through the tears at the sight of her favorite flowers and at the sight of the Eiffel Tower in the distance. 

“Bonjour! They are beautiful, are they not?” She turns her head slightly at this new voice and her eyes widen slightly at the man. The first thing to catch her eye is his sparkling like sapphires. There's a playful glint in them and a confidence that you don't see often. Of course, his silky smooth blond hair and slight stubble made the picture perfect in (F/n)'s mind. 

She nods her head still a little distracted by his appearance when she sees him frown suddenly, his eyebrows pulling together. “Why would such a beautiful girl as yourself be crying, mademoiselle?” He looks genuinely confused as if he thought that she should be happy all the time.

She snorts in response, though she feels slightly flattered that he considers her beautiful. “I'm fat and ugly...” She says as if she believes it herself. And sadly, she does.

He gasps semi-dramatically, putting a hand up to his heart. She snorts at the melodramatic action as he starts to speak, “But you are a belle femme! Who told you such a lie?” 

She blushes at the compliment, before responding, “Some bullies. I don't quite know exactly who they are, they just like picking on me...” 

He nods his head in response to that, hating the bullies for how they've treated such a beautiful girl. He thinks that she is absolutely gorgeous and not fat by a long shot. She might be a little chubby, sure, but it adds to her charm. “Well, how about I take you out to dinner to cheer you up, ma chèrie?” He questions with a smirk, hoping she'll say yes. 

She smiles at the question and nods slightly, “If you're sure...” She voices, nervously.

“I wouldn't have it any other way, belle.” He looks a bit awkward before asking, “I just realized I don't know your name...” He chuckles, looking away in a rare shy move.

(F/n) giggles, causing him to look back at her and smile. “My name is (F/n) (L/n).” She reaches a hand out for a handshake, but to her surprise he grabs it and kisses her knuckles, smiling against her hand. 

“Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy.” He smirks at her, “How about you meet me back here in an hour, belle?” He smiles as she nods, smiling. She runs off to go get ready for the date while he pulls out his phone, calling his favorite restaurant to see if they have any tables available in an hour's time. He smiles when they do and tells them to hold it for him. He then goes off to buy some (f/c) roses.

~Timeskip brought to you by Pasta!~

(F/n) is excited, waiting for Francis to show up for their date. She is wearing a slightly fancy (f/c) dress with black flats. Her hair is lightly curled, but mostly left alone. She has a light amount of makeup on, just enough to look natural. She hears footsteps and looks to see Francis walking towards her with a bouquet of (f/c) roses, bringing a smile to her face. He walks up to her, handing her the bouquet with a mischievous look in his eyes. He holds out one of his arms for her to link hers with it. “Shall we?” He asks, receiving a giggle and a nod, “We shall.” 

They walk to the restaurant, laughing and giggling about random stories. Francis mainly told stories of the BTT and the respective group of friends that comes with the trio. He holds the door open for her, in a way that would make Arthur proud. She just smiles and thanks him, while thinking how like a gentleman he is.

Francis walks over to the head waiter, who recognizes him and bows slightly. “Your table is ready, Mr. Bonnefoy.” 

Francis smiles as they are led to their table, though he rolls his eyes as he looks at the surrounding tables. One table consists of his best friends Antonio and Gilbert and their dates Lovino and Matthew, respectively. She notices the look and follows it to the table. “Do you know them?” She asks, curiously.

He nods, “Oui. They are the two I told you about on the way here. I had forgotten that they were set to have a double date tonight at this very restaurant.” He replies, ruefully. He didn't want them interrupting his date.

She nods in recognition and the waiter appears to take their orders. Francis smiles and orders pot-au-feu with some Beaujolais wine. (F/n) orders (f/f) and (f/d), happy that her favorite meal is on the menu at such a high-class restaurant. 

As they wait for their food, they talk about their lives and their family. (F/n) learns that the blond with the albino is named Matthew and is Francis' younger brother and that they have two other brothers one named Alfred and one named Arthur. As the conversation continues, she starts to feel as if she's not worthy of the time and effort he's taking to make her happy. He notices the look in her eyes with concern but waits to see if she'll bring it up herself.

The food arrives and they dig in, the conversation stopping momentarily due to their focus on the food. (F/n) moans slightly at the taste of her favorite food with how professionally the restaurant has prepared it. Francis' heart stops momentarily at such a beautiful sound, happy that she's enjoying the food. He wouldn't lie and say that he's not attracted to her, and her personality has ensnared him as well. 

They finish their food quickly and order dessert, not wanting to leave the other quite yet. They don't know that they're being watched by the remaining two-thirds of the BTT and their dates, smirks on Antonio and Gilbert's faces. 

~At the double-date table~

“They're really cute together....” Matthew sighs, looking at his older brother, gaining Gilbert's attention and a fond smile. 

“They are, but they're not as awesome as I am, right? Kesesesesese~” He chuckles when he receives a small nod from his date. Matthew leans onto his shoulder, smiling up at the albino. Gilbert wraps an arm around Matthew, happy that his little Birdie decided to come on a date with him.

“Que linda...” Toni breathes out in his own language, causing the couple to blush. “You look like tomates!” Toni exclaims happily, causing them to blush further and Lovino to just smile exasperated at him. 

“Idiota...” Lovino says, with a smile on his face, causing Toni to hug him. He sighs but snuggles into the hug anyway. He wouldn't admit it to anybody, but he enjoys the hugs that the Spaniard gives him. 

“I have an idea!” Gilbert shouts, gathering the attention of some of the other people at the restaurant and a look from Mattie telling him to calm down, “Oops, but why don't we go bother the happy couple over there?” He asks, nodding towards Francis and (F/n), a mischievous glint in his red eyes.

“U-um, that might not be such a good idea, Gil.” Matthew stutters, gaining nods from Lovino and Toni. 

“He's right, mi amigo, they might not want us bothering them right now...” Toni says, causing a pout to appear on the Prussian's face.

His entire body slumps, giving up the idea of bothering Francis, “Fine...” He mutters, disappointed. 

“That's awesome of you, Gilbert.” Matthew says with a sweet smile on his face, causing the albino to perk up in happiness at being called awesome by his Birdie. He smiles and “keseseses” lightly at the compliment, gaining a brighter smile from Matthew. 

~Back to Francis~

During the conversation the two couples had, you two finished your dessert pretty quickly, though (F/n) tried to eat slowly. Now, Francis calls over the waiter, ready to pay for the meal. (F/n) starts thinking once again that she doesn't deserve someone as sweet as Francis and he notices the look, deciding to comment on it this time.

“Are you alright, ma chèrie?” He questions, concerned that she's not enjoying the date, though it appeared that she was having fun. 

“I am...It's just...I don't feel like I deserve you...” She admits, looking down, embarrassed at the admittance. 

“Pourquoi?! If anything I do not deserve you, ma chèrie!” He states, indignant that she'd continue to put herself down. He starts to worry about how low those bullies actually brought her self-esteem. 

“I-I'm...fat...aren't I?” She asks, absolutely concerned for what he thinks of her. She's slowly fallen for the Frenchman over the course of dinner and to have him think her ugly would be absolutely horrible. 

“Non! You are not, you're very belle!” He says, feeling upset at the way that she views herself. “Besides, I wouldn't want one of those stick-like girls everyone else says guys should want. You are what a true man would want.” 

She blushes, still not quite believing him, though he seems to be sincere. He notices the slight bit of disbelief in her eyes and frowns slightly. Well, he's going to have to show her that she's beautiful. He pays for the meal and starts leading her around the room. He walks up to a couple around their age and says, “Excusez-moi. Do you think she's beautiful?” He asks bluntly, nodding towards (F/n).

“Yes, she's really beautiful.” The man says, the woman nodding with his answer.

Francis takes (F/n) to a couple different other groups of people, receiving the same answers. It didn't matter who he asked, single men and women, and couples all gave the same answer. (F/n)'s finally starting to believe that she's as beautiful as they all said. Finally, Francis takes her over to the table with the remaining BTT members, who had been watching this with confusion. 

He nods in greeting to his friends, “Mes amies, do you think (F/n) here is beautiful?” He asks, receiving confused looks from each person. 

“Si, la chica es muy bonita.” “You are-a very bella, ragazza.” “She's as beautiful as I am awesome! Kesesese~” “She's very pretty...” The table responds together, causing (F/n) to blush. “But, mi amigo, porquè are you asking?” Toni asks, with confusion evident in his emerald eyes. 

“She thinks that she's fat and ugly.” He says, receiving shocked looks from the rest of the group. Francis sighs before responding, “A group of bullies have been constantly picking on her and have absolutely ruined her self-esteem.” 

A collective “oh” runs through the group, before noises of outrage and disgust made their appearance. “You are not fat, chica,” Toni says and the rest of the group nods in agreement. 

Their insistence of how beautiful (F/n) was finally opened her eyes to the way that everybody else sees her. She smiles, a true, honest smile, a few tears coming to her eyes. “Thank you all. I would've never seen my worth if it weren't for you.” 

They all smile at her, Francis grabbing her hand and squeezing it comfortingly. Toni and Gil pay for the dinner and the whole group leaves as one, deciding to go to Toni's house, as he's the only one who lived “alone.” As in he lived with Lovino and nobody else. 

The rest of the night was filled with smiles and laughs as the already existing group of friends bonded with their newest member. Francis stayed close to (F/n) through the entire night, happy that she went out with him and hoping that she'll go on many more dates together. Maybe she'll be his happily ever after and he, hers. 

La fin~


End file.
